Gardeners, in many instances, find that it is desirable to retain certain plants in a given area. For instance, when a flower bed abuts a lawn and the flowers are tall, it is often necessary to place a fence at the edge of the flower bed to prevent the flowers from falling onto the lawn. The utilization of a fence enhances the appearance by making the flower bed neat. Many types of fences have been used with flower beds. A common type of fence is a short wire fence. In certain instances, a short wooden fence is used in which the wooden fence is painted. It is recognized that wooden fences and wire fences have a tendency to deteriorate, wire by corrosion and wood by decay. It is recognized that it is desirable to provide a plastic fence section which does not require any substantially maintenance in view of the fact that a plastic fence retains its color and does not easily deteriorate. In order to provide an economical plastic fence, it is found that a plastic fence which is made up in sections is desirable. Sectional fences may be easily handed and picked up and stored readily. In addition, by making the fence in sections, it is convenient to place the sections in substantial conformity to the outline of a flower bed or other growing area. Plastic fences in sections are known for use in gardens. In order to maintain the sections upright and to provide continuity, it is desirable to provide locks at the end of each section so that adjacent sections may be interlocked.
An interlocking plastic fence section is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,066, issued Jan. 16, 1973, to Lee P. Niemiec. The Niemiec fence section construction relies upon the resilience of the plastic parts in order to lock one section to another. The parts are made to a close tolerance wherein a male member snaps into a female member to be held therein. In addition to requiring very close tolerance in the manufacture of the parts, it is to be recognized that these sections ae ordinarily placed in the garden where they are exposed to strong sunlight and to weathering. The continued exposure to strong sunlight and weathering tends to make the plastic parts brittle so that the insertion or removal of one part from another may cause a part to break and thereby become inoperative for holding the sections together. It is recognized that ordinarily the sections are placed into position in the spring when the weather is relatively cool and are usually removed after a frost when the weather is also quite cool, so that the aging plus the low temperatures tend to make the parts brittle and thereby subject to damage. It is a principle object of this invention to provide an improved fence section construction wherein the sections are locked to each other without depending upon resilience of plastic parts.